


[Podfic] warm blood (feels good, i can't control it anymore)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), don't ask me how they got Bucky back out of cryo this is not that fic, these assholes who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Sam's just chilling watching TV one evening when Bucky comes in and stares at him silently for a minute or two before sitting down on the couch. He's pretty close to Sam.Okay, he's really close to Sam. Like, Sam would be using the word 'cuddling' if it wasn't so bizarre."What," he says, carefully not looking at Bucky, and Bucky huffs a sigh."Steve's not here," he says as if it's obvious. "Don't make it weird. Just- shut up."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [warm blood (feels good, i can't control it anymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135415) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



****

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUXcyWTZaUVZqcjA/view?usp=sharing) (26.8 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVWE3RkMtclNpYkE/view?usp=sharing) (14 MB)   Length: 00:29:16

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Huddling for Warmth Podfic. Sorta.


End file.
